Damage Control: My version of the ending
by jessicalynnleblanc
Summary: Everyone has seen the first part of season 2, Damage Control. Well, I wondered, what happend to Aaron after he was blasted through the walls and was left there. So I decided to write about what could have happend to him.


Aaron Stone.  
Damage Control.

"I'm sorry Mr Hall. I should have checked the location for planted weapons." Aaron said, looking from Mr Hall, who nodded, then back to Necros, who was still pointing the blaster at him. "My cuffs," Necros began. "Or I will leave you friend-less." Aaron looked at Stan, who took a step towards Necros with his cuff remote. "No, Stan, dont!" Aaron tried to stop him, but Stan looked at him. "I'm sorry, once threatned, my protocalls dictate that I must do what he asks." Stan said, then pressed one of the buttons and Necros was released. Still holding the blaster pointed at Aaron, Necros grinned. "Good little robot."  
"Android." Stan corrected. Necros looked behind him, holding the blaster in one hand. "I delivered them as promised! Can I go now?" He called out, grabbing the blaster with both of his hands and turning back around. Aaron sensed that something bad was about to happen, he knew he shoulden't have trusted Necros in the first place. Now they we're in danger.

But then out of no where, Necros was thrown off his feet and landed on the ground with a THUD! Before Aaron could do anything, he saw that Necros was sliding back towards the wall in the darkness. Aaron diddn't know wether to help, or just leave him be. After all, Necros did betray them. Then, he could see Necros trying to stand up, but something was pulling him back down, he was fighting with all his strength. Necros was screaming in pain, trying to stand up, then, out of no where, he could hear Necros crying out, and then, he was gone.  
Aaron stood there, along with Stan, Mr Hall and Dark Tamara, stunned. Then it hit him, it was the same person who took out General Cross. But in Aaron's thoughts, he knew that this person wasn't normal, he was strange, he was terrifying. "Oh no.. I've been here before." Aaron muttered. Without warning, Aaron felt himself being thrown back against the wall. He turned, but it took so much effort out of him he felt weak, he noticed that the same thing was happening to Stan. However, he coulden't tell if the same thing was happening to Mr Hall and Dark Tamara. He tried to break the force, but he coulden't budge.

"It's Telechanisis! Use your gauntlet Aaron!" He heard Mr Hall yell through the sounds that we're ringing in his ears. With all his strength, he raised his arm and fired a shot out of the gauntlet. It took so much strength, then, he waited for the pain to stop, it was shooting up his whole body. Next thing Aaron knew, he was on the ground, being hoisted up on his feet with the help of Stan. "Thanks." Aaron said, Stan nodded. "Get Mr Hall to safety now!" Aaron yelled, Stan and Dark Tamara took Mr Hall out of the doorway and within seconds, they we're gone. Aaron stood there motionless, his arm raised, ready to fire a shot out of the gauntlet, and his other hand holding a flashlight. He walked through another doorway that lead him to a partialy dark room. Fear struck him the moment he stepped into the room. He kept searching for whoever could be behind this, but found no one. Then, he heard something behind him, causing him to turn around so fast it made his head spin. The man he saw in the forest stood there, eyeing him strangely.

The mutant wore a mask, covering his face from whatever might be behind it. It was a creepy mask too. He wore a torn up sweatshirt, and an orange prison jumper as pants, tied so they would stay without falling. The man was tall, muscled and nothing but disgusting. Finding no words to say, the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "what do you want?" The mutant stood there motionless for a moment. "Where is it?" He replied. _Where is what? _Aaron thought, he was trembling, the back of his neck prickled wich sent a shiver running down his spine. "Where is the serum?" The mutant finally said, Aaron wondered what serum this mutant was looking for, but he had no idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what your talking about.." Aaron shook his head, gauntlet still raised, he felt strange, Aaron looked at the mutant, their eyes locked. "Your useless to me." Was all Aaron heard before he felt the same pain he felt a few minutes ago. The mutant's eyes we're infuriating, everything was shaking, the world was spinning, and Aaron felt himself being thrown backwards.  
A searing pain hit his back as he felt himself crashing through at least six walls before he landed on the ground.

Pain, excrutiating pain. His back was stinging, his mind was racing, blackness almost took over his vision but he struggled to stay conscious. He tried to move, but his nerves woulden't respond, he was in shock. All he tasted was blood, wich was leaking out the corners of his mouth. A groan escaped his throat every time he tried to lift his head. Through his dizzyness, he noticed that the mutant was walking towards him. Aaron tried to raise his gauntlet, but he coulden't even move his arm. As soon as the mutant reached him, Aaron saw him step on the gauntlet, smashing it to pieces. Aaron relaxed, grunting as he tried to pull himself away from the mutant. He knelt beside Aaron, studying him, then he stood up and peered down on him. Aaron blinked, his eyes felt heavy. "Stupid boy. You don't realize who you are dealing with." The mutant said, and walked away, leaving Aaron who laid there, trying to stand up..

Aaron diddn't know if either hours crept by, or maybe even minutes. He tried to roll himself over but he coulden't even do that. He lay there panting, trying to figure out a sollution of how he was going to get out of here. Oh how he wished that Stan or Emma would come to his aid, but they we're bringing Mr Hall to safety, that's what mattered right now. Aaron had failed, Necros was dead, and this demon mutant was on the loose, what was he going to do now? But Aaron wasn't going to give up that easily, with all his strength, he rolled on to his stomach, screaming as his back seared. He pushed himself to his knee's, ignoring and fighting the pain that brought him pure torture. _I can sleep later.. I need to get out of here. _Aaron thought, standing up, using anything he could find for support so he woulden't fall. He swayed, walking towards the hole he made in the wall from being thrown through it. He stepped over the bricks and slowly made his way through each wall until he was back in the room he met up with the mutant. He stopped to catch his breath, he felt woozy, but he had to make it back to Hall Industries, he needed to let Mr Hall and Stan know that he was safe, but he wasn't okay..

Making his way out of the building, he was glad that the warehouses that held the jail cells was in the same city as where Hall Industries was. Because if it was in another city, Aaron would be stuck there seeing as they took the SSJ..  
Another hour came flashing by and Aaron finally reached Hall Industries building. He entered and ignored every gasp that came out of a person that passed him.  
He was determined to reach 's office before he collapsed and fainted. Then, he reached the desk that the seceretary was working at, who controlled the doors. "I need.. To see Mr Hall.. Open.. The doors.." Aaron panted, without a word, the seceretary pushed one of the buttons and the door opened. Aaron passed through and walked down the long hallway. He could hear , Emma, and Stan talking.. "He'll be fine sir.. Aaron Stone _always _returns." He heard Stan say, trying to lighten the mood. "I hope your right." He heard Mr Hall reply. He felt dizzy again, so he leaned against the wall for support, then he saw Emma walk through the doors. He tried to call her name but the effort would make him fall.

As he walked down the hallway, it seemed as if every step closer he got to the door, he was getting farther away from it too. He could hear them talking. "Oh it's you." He heard Stan say. "Yeah, sorry to dissapoint you, Stan." Emma snapped. "I did not mean it that way." Stan said. "I know, your waiting for Aaron." She paused. Aaron was close to the doors, he was almost there, then he could talk to them and inform them of what happend. "So am I."  
He heard her say, then the doors automatically opened, letting Aaron walk through. He saw concerned faces of Mr Hall, Stan, and Emma. He slowly walked into the office, but weariness took over and he collapsed, landing on his hands and knee's. He was dizzy and light headed. Then, he noticed that Stan and Emma we're on either side of him, grabbing his arms trying to lift him. He broke out into a coughing fit, panting and trying to clear his throat. "I.. I think we may be in trouble.." Aaron said, he felt weak. His head was swimming, he looked up at Mr Hall before he let darkness take over.. 


End file.
